


Waka Waka Feelings

by Bean_Pate



Series: Practice Life [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, and cocks, and minhyuk saying that he's affected by him, huge self indulgence, just a one shot caused by shownu being insanely hot while vibrating, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_Pate/pseuds/Bean_Pate
Summary: Minhyuk can't get Manner Mode right and Hyunwoo is too hot.That's it, that's the plot.Enjoy ;)





	Waka Waka Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh I haven't posted in ages. Sorry. I got stuck in a wonkyun wip and couldn't move one. But then Shoot Out happened and Minhyuk answered that post it and yeah. Back on my showhyuk obsession in one second.

_ “Blow it”  _

 

The loud bass reverberated in the sweaty practice room.

Minhyuk tried his best to pull back his shoulders to create that popping vibrating effect that Hyunwoo had showed them, but it wasn’t working.  It was frustrating and it reminded him of all the hours he spent practicing body rolls before being able to do them right (and kill the first row at concerts with them).

 

_ “Blow it” _

 

They’ve been over this vibrating opening thing for hours. After going through the whole choreo for days now Hyunwoo decided to start polishing the details and this was the hardest one.  Nobody could really understand how he was doing it for so long, so it was a collective struggle to find a trick to make it look not too ugly or different.

 

_ “Blow it” _

 

Even Hoseok with his decent body control was having troubles. And to add to Minhyuk’s mental breakdown now Hyunwoo had took his fucking shirt off to try to show them exactly which muscles he was contracting to create that vibrating effect. 

 

_ “Blow it” _

 

Minhyuk’s eyes were glued on him on the mirror, to try figuring it out, but now the only thing he could focus on was the way Hyunwoo’s pecs were bouncing and the way his dark skin was glistening covered in sweat. 

 

_ “Blow it” _

 

And now the sweat was riveting down the center of his back and those damn grey sweatpants he kept wearing commando were riding lower and lower on his hips with each repetition of that damn opening vibration.

This was hell.

 

_ “Blow it” _

 

Hyunwoo lost a lot of weight for this comeback and he reached a decent abs definition and Minhyuk really felt like he had trouble breathing.  Not that he didn’t find him hot before. But now was just. Too much. 

His shoulders to waist ratio was overwhelmingly beautiful.

 

_ “Blow it” _

 

Hyunwoo’s pants kept riding lower and lower until the shadow of his shaved happy trail left space to the dark hairs at the base of his cock and the pants were literally hanging over his pack and Minhyuk felt lightheaded.

“Break break” he screamed over the loud music, turning around to hide his red face and drink some water to try to get his shit together. Everybody was exhausted, it was late and those who kind of got a decent vibrating feel (Hoseok and Hyungwon and Jooheon) started to pack their stuff to go eat or back to the dorm. But Hyunwoo was relentless. He really invested a lot in this comeback, he forced himself to diet (a thing that he hates and makes him feel miserable all the time) to be comfortable in the stage outfits they were supposed to wear, and now he was working on the choreography with obsessive perfectionism.

 

_ “Blow it” _

 

It was only him, Kihyun and Changkyun left, in a line behind him, pulling their shoulders and trying over and over again.  Thank god Hyunwoo fixed his pants up again during the break so Minhyuk could think a little bit more clearly.

After a while Kihyun and Changkyun finally had a breakthrough and realized they could use their tiny frame to “fake” the vibrations, by bouncing on the balls of their feet more. They high fived Hyunwoo before grabbing their stuff and left as well.

Minhyuk was going crazy. He couldn’t give up, and he was determined to succeed. But he didn’t have Hyungwon’s body awareness, or Hoseok build, or Jooheon talent or apparently the shortie twins tiny frame. His body was this hybrid of tall and lanky but wide shoulders matched with slim legs, he learned how to make it work most of the time, but this thing was just not working. 

Hyunwoo closed the door behind them and Minhyuk could see him walking back towards him in the mirror, shaking his wet hair, wiping his forehead and looking at him with a fond smile. 

“Let me help you” he said in his low rumbly voice and placed himself behind Minhyuk, putting his hands on the thin shoulders and basically plastering himself on Minhyuk's back.  Minhyuk was suddenly very aware of every inch of their bodies touching, the radiating heat from Hyunwoo’s chest and the grip of his fingers. 

But he had to focus.

 

_ “Blow it” _

 

Hyunwoo pulled Minhyuk’s shoulders back and then let the vibration emanate from his body. Minhyuk could feel the long wave, the way Hyunwoo’s body was relaxed and yet present, allowing the movement to flow across his whole body.  He was just too rigid. Stuck in his head and tense all the time. 

 

_ “Blow it” _

 

Hyunwoo pulled his shoulders open again and this time Minhyuk closed his eyes and let himself go to the motion. That’s what he was doing wrong, he contracted too many muscles at the same time. He had to let go.

 

_ “Blow it” _

 

Hyunwoo’s body was getting closer and closer and Minhyuk could feel his grey-sweatpants-covered cock brushing his thin-soccer-shorts-covered ass every time they vibrated together and it was honestly driving him crazy.

 

_ “Blow it” _

 

Minhyuk opened his eyes and looked at Hyunwoo in the mirror. He was breathtaking. Mouth slightly open, wet locks on his forehead, furrowed eyebrows in that sweet questioning face he made for Minhyuk so many times. They locked eyes.

 

_ “Blow it” _

 

Hyunwoo’s grip on Minhyuk’s shoulders got tighter, nails slightly digging into his flesh through the fabric of the t-shirt. The vibrated together again and Minhyuk could feel Hyunwoo getting hard. He leaned back on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, reaching back with one hand to grab that plump ass and keep his hips there, stretched his neck turning and whispering

“Do you want to relax a little, hyung?”.

Hyunwoo just let out a low moan that sounded like a growl and started mouthing at Minhyuk’s neck while grinding on his ass. Minhyuk let himself bask in the moment, exhaustion and horniness now interwoven and leaving him mellow and thirsty. He turned around and jumped in Hyunwoo’s arms, locking his legs around his hips and cupping his face with both hand before kissing him messily. Hyunwoo just held onto his ass and started carrying him to the darkest corner of the room, where they just fell to the ground in a pile of messy limbs, all without leaving each other’s mouths.

Minhyuk loved the way Hyunwoo kissed him, it was wet and frenetic and it felt like he wanted to eat him alive. For all the composure Hyunwoo always had while they were working, Minhyuk was happy to be able to bring out this limitless side of him. Hyunwoo started pulling at Minhyuk’s clothes frantically, first the soaked t-shirt and then the tiny silky shorts at the same time with the boxer briefs. Minhyuk roamed his hands down Hyunwoo’s back, sliding into his sweatpants, hooking his thumbs out and pushing them down and out of the way.

Hyunwoo was glorious naked, just dark honey skin in broad planes, the tight strong muscles and the soft bits here and there. And that ass. Minhyuk could sing the hodes of Hyunwoo’s ass for ages. He felt so lucky that he allowed this thing between them to happen from time to time. Hyunwoo was always able to make him feel safe and ok, even when he messed up. He had this soft kind soul and Minhyuk could let his guard down with him and just be held.

Once all the clothes were out of the way Hyunwoo launched himself on Minhyuk’s collarbones, lapping at them and biting.  Minhyuk was scratching his back throwing his head back and arching his hips to get the most friction on their cocks trapped between their bodies.  Hyunwoo’s hand were restless all over him, grabbing and pulling and trying to be closer and closer.  Minhyuk let out a frustrated groan and wrapped his long fingers around their cocks, squeezing and pulling the way he knew Hyunwoo liked it. 

They had their own way of feeding off each other’s bodies, it was hot and rough but also so intense and raw. Minhyuk couldn’t get enough of it. But Hyunwoo’s moans were becoming breathier and more frequent and he knew he was close.

“Minhyuk-ah… you feel so good... I’m coming” 

Minhyuk felt Hyunwoo’s cock pulse and warm streaks of come falling over his fingers and on his chest. He barely had any time to figure out what was happening that Hyunwoo started licking his chest and cleaning him up before making his way down again on a trail of open mouthed kisses and bites, before sucking the head of his cock and proceeding to give him the most eager and desperate blowjob of his life.  Minhyuk slid his fingers between Hyunwoo’s hair, pulling a little and having him take his cock even deeper in response. 

This evening had been a rollercoaster of sexual frustration and dance desperation and Minhyuk was just completely spent. He let Hyunwoo hold his weight, those beasts of hands he was so fond of. Cradling his ass and hips lifting him up while Hyunwoo was deepthroating him over and over again.

He didn’t get the dance right. He would have to fake it on stage with some bounces and hope people would be distracted by the hyungs showing skin and don’t look at him in that moment. He felt the disappointment heavy on his chest and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He was getting sad and emotional while the hottest man alive was working really hard to make him come. He hated himself so much.

Hyunwoo must have felt the shift in the mood, because he detached himself from his cock with a loud pop and looked up at him with his wide doe eyes. Minhyuk started stroking his head and he could feel the tears bubbling up so he turned his gaze away. But Hyunwoo saw it and just climbed up beside him and hugged him with his whole body, strong arms around his back and a heavy leg over his hips. Hyunwoo held him and he cried and cried until he felt like there was no tears left in him.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“Hey, it’s ok. You are working hard. It’s ok.” And Hyunwoo pointed it with a kiss on his forehead. 

Minhyuk kissed him on the cheek. 

“Thank you.”

Hyunwoo kissed him on the tip of his nose.

“Of course.”

Minhyuk kissed him on the lips. They parted slowly, like time had stopped and all the frenzy was gone. They exchanged slow kisses for what felt like an hour before Minhyuk could feel himself getting hard again.  Hyunwoo must have felt it too because a hand wrapped around him and started stroking with long deliberate motions.  They kept kissing and Minhyuk was finally able to let go and come with a breathy moan before burying his face in Hyunwoo’s neck. 

He silently thanked the universe for being able to have this man in his life. He felt like he really didn’t deserve it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment, even a keysmash, it makes me happy and gives me the push to write more ;)


End file.
